The present invention relates to electrical receptacles and, more particularly, to the mechanical assembly of the housing and other receptacle components. Some aspects of the invention are particularly directed to that class of receptacle including ground fault circuit interruption capability.
Electrical receptacles for accepting the prongs of conventional-type plugs to connect a line cord to a source of electrical power are designed for mounting in ordinary household or common trade size junction boxes. The electrical contacts to which the incoming power, neutral and grounding wires are connected, as well as other receptacle components, are normally contained within housing means such as a two-part assembly of front and rear sections to form a protective enclosure for the components. The two sections are normally maintained in assembled relationship by means of screws or other such fasteners, installed as part of the assembly operation. Such screws may be easily removed, of course, permitting disassembly of the receptacle by end users of the receptacles.
Receptacles having ground fault interruption capability incorporate many components, both electrical and mechanical, in addition to those found in ordinary receptacles. For example, all of the GFI circuitry components, as well as fixed and movable relay contacts, and test and reset switches with manually operable buttons accessible on the front of the receptacle, must be accommodated by the receptacle assembly without undue increase in its size. That is, the receptacle should still be sized to fit an ordinary household or trade size junction box. To this end, ground fault receptacles such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,001,647, 4,013,929, 4,084,203 and 4,209,762 have been designed to provide more economical use of the space available within the receptacle housing without sacrifice of any operational features.
It is a principal object of the present invention, in one aspect thereof, to provide an electrical receptacle which is constructed to permit assembly in a more rapid and efficient manner than prior art receptacles of similar design.
Another object is to provide a ground fault receptacle having a two-part housing which may be easily placed in assembled relation without the use of ordinary fasteners, but which is difficult to disassemble.
A further object is to provide a ground fault receptacle having a plurality of components which are mutually assembled and retained in a desired relationship by means of snap-fit connections, rather than the more conventional retaining and fastening means.
Still another object is to provide a ground fault receptacle having a cooperative combination of elements configured and arranged to permit better economy of space than in prior art units of the same or larger external dimensions, thereby allowing the use of desirable design features including alternative screw and push wire terminations.
An additional object is to provide a ground fault receptacle having design features which facilitate assembly by automated means, thereby greatly reducing labor costs associated with manufacture of the device.
Yet another object is to provide a ground fault receptacle having components contained in a two-section housing wherein separation of the sections serves automatically to remove electrical power from any load which may be connected to the receptacle.
Other objects will in part by obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.